communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar/Archiv-2010-02
Walchow Productions Wiki Hallo! Ich hab vor einigen tagen dieses wiki eröffnet und versucht, das layout zu ändern, find mich jedoch nicht wirklich zurecht. Vielleicht kannst du mir helfen. Ich hätte gern einen ganz schwarzen hintergrund und alles was grün ist soll eigentlich rot sein. Ist das machbar? wäre super!!! --The Walchow Man 13:11, 9. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Gibt es zu dem Wiki eine URL? Marc-Philipp (Talk) [[w:c:mum:MeerUndMehr|mum] Kirby] 15:19, 9. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::klar: http://de.walchow.wikia.com/wiki/Walchow_Productions_Wiki --The Walchow Man 18:03, 9. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::::Hab es mal so eingerichtet, hoffe, das war so gemeint. Viel Spaß! Marc-Philipp (Talk) [[w:c:mum:MeerUndMehr|mum] Kirby] 14:40, 10. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Hallo Marc-Philipp, schon mal vielen dank. Ich hab mal so ein bißchen rumgebastelt und wollte fragen, ob das auch so ginge: frame. Die verlinkungen zu den angelegten seiten in diesem hellgrün (wie das X), die noch nicht angelegten seiten weiterhin rot. Noch eine frage zum jetzigen zustand: hängt der weiße streifen hinter dem logo an meiner datei? muss ich da nochmal was ändern? Gruß--The Walchow Man 06:15, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) : Ich hab nochmal was geändert. Ist es jetzt besser? (Hier in der Schule ohne Firefox ist Skins machen eine Qual..) Marc-Philipp (Talk) [[w:c:mum:MeerUndMehr|mum] Kirby] 07:55, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Sieht schon super aus! Vielleicht das rot doch etwas heller, strahlender, ist auf dem dunklen untergrund sonst schwer zu lesen, ansonsten - toll! Gruß--The Walchow Man 16:41, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Herzlichen dank für deine bisherige mühe. Entschuldige bitte, aber das rot vorher war doch besser, kann mich mit dem grelleren jetzt nicht so recht anfreunden. Vielleicht ginge es auch, dass die schrift innerhalb des roten balkens auch wieder weiß ist, so wie jetzt kann man sie sehr schlecht lesen. Ich habe bei anderen wikis gesehen, dass man die hintergünde der seitennavigation auch verändern kann, ginge das so wie auf meiner photoshop-bastelei? Das gilt auch für die inhalts-kästchen bei einzelnen artikeln...da stört das weiß auf dem schwarz schon sehr...und wenn dann das wikia-logo links oben entweder den selben rot-ton bekommt oder neutral weiß wird, bin ich glücklich! Gruß--The Walchow Man 17:56, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich hab mal paar Dinge angepasst. Das Sidebar-Menü kannst du hier ändern. Marc-Philipp (Talk) [[w:c:mum:MeerUndMehr|mum] Kirby] 18:59, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Vielen Dank! Sieht gut aus!--The Walchow Man 16:59, 19. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 16:59, 19. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Problem mit Uncyclopedia:Hochladen-Seite Hallo Avatar, Seit einiger Zeit wird auf unserer Hochladen-Seite die Vorlage:Dateiinfo nicht mehr automatisch im Fenster [http://de.uncyclopedia.org/wiki/Spezial:Hochladen "Beschreibung/Quelle:"] eingeblendet. Könntest du dafür sorgen, dass das wieder geht? Neue Benutzer kommen damit regelmäßig durcheinander. :PS: Es wäre wichtig, dass die Zeilenumbrüche beim Einblenden erhalten bleiben, etwa so: Gruß--Otello (Diskussion) 11:36, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Ich habe jetzt 20 Minuten lang erfolglos den Fehler gesucht. Habe das Problem mal an einen unserer Cracks weitergegeben und hoffe, dass er den Fehler schnell lokalisiert. --Avatar 13:12, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :: Sorry wegen dem Einmischen, aber dieses Problem haben wir in fast jedem 2 Wiki 17:41, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::Schuld war ein Fehler im lokalen Code. Welche anderen Wikis haben das selbe Problem? Vermutlich hat es die gleiche Ursache. --Avatar 06:33, 19. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::::Hey, es geht wieder. Super! Vielen Dank... --Otello (Diskussion) 09:55, 21. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::::Beispiel Support ich hatte erst ne anfrage warum das nicht geht - sind wohl eher die etwas älteren wikis. Ich sage den anderen mal bescheid. wenn wir was sehen setzen wir es in die öffentliche Liste (bugfix) auf Force Wiki 22:57, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Bug tritt auch im GTA-Wiki auf. Zaibatsu 23:34, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 23:34, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Etwas unverständlich hallo wie macch ich meine karte selber mit werten und alles :Aus deiner Anfrage kann ich beim besten Willen nicht rausfinden, was für ein Problem du hast. Beschreibe bitte genau, was du in welchem Wiki machen möchtest. Am besten mit Beispielen und möglichst viel weiteren Informationen. Danke. --Avatar 12:58, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Und Unterschreiben nicht vergessen, beim nächsten mal ;) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 12:58, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Probleme bei der Account-Registrierung Benutzer Bobo11 bei Wikipedia wollte sich bei Wikia unter gleichem Namen einen Account für's Fotowiki registrieren. Leider hatte er Probleme, weil der Benutzername nicht akzeptiert wurde, siehe auch meine Diskussionsseite bei WP. Kannst Du ihm weiterhelfen? Grüße --Eva K. tell me about it 09:24, 15. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Nur bedingt... ein Nutzer mit diesem Namen hat sich am 22. Januar bei Wikia angemeldet - ich vermute, dass es nicht derselbe Nutzer ist? Insofern müsste er mit dem Namen leider ausweichen. --Avatar 12:57, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Hilfreich können auch variablen sein. So kannst du z.B aus a eine 4, einem o eine 0 und so weiter machen. vielleicht dürfte die "11" ein "II" haben? 20:51, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 20:51, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ernnenung zum Admin Hallo, ich möchte jemanden zum Admin ernennen. Ich bin Gründer eines Wikis. Könnten Sie mir helfen? MfG 501.Legion 17:55, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Das kannst du unter Special:Userrights (Spezial:Benutzerrechte) machen. Marc-Philipp (Talk) [[w:c:mum:MeerUndMehr|mum] Kirby] 18:48, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Ich habe dasselbe Problem. Ich bin bereits in Künstler-Wiki, Film-Wiki, Literatur-Wiki und Musik-Wiki Admin. Allerdings habe ich die Freigabe, Benutzerrechte zu vergeben, nur im Künstler-Wiki. Könnte man diese Funktion für die anderen drei Wikis auch freischalten. Bitte dabei auch mal prüfen, ob Bilder aus Wikipedia-Artikeln auch in den Zielwikis angezeigt werden. --JARU 22:49, 16. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Zu dem Thema empfehle ich das Durchlesen der Gruppenrechte. Marc-Philipp (Talk) ~ Geschichten ~ 15:46, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Das nutzt JARU nicht viel. Das Künstler-Wiki hat JARU selbst erstellt, deshalb hat er da auch Büro-Rechte, die anderen Wikis hat er nur adoptiert dort hat er selbst nur Admin-Rechte. :::Ich habe JARU empfohlen die Büro-Rechte für diese Wikis zu beantragen, damit er bei Bedarf weitere Admins benennen kann, die ihm beim Artikel importieren aus dem Wikipedia-Projekt helfen können (wenn er wie im Moment nicht so viel Zeit hat). LG Lady-Whistler 17:08, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 17:08, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Letzte Aktivitäten Hi, ist jetzt nicht sonderlich wichtig oder fällt schwer ins Gewicht: In dem Kasten „Letzte Aktivtäten“ wird auf diesem Bild neben vier meiner Bearbeitungen „Video hinzugefügt“ angezeigt. Ich habe aber keine Videos hinzugefügt, sondern Kategorien. Beste Grüße Zaibatsu 18:45, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Ist bekannt bei Bildern, aber bei Kategorien noch nicht. Ich geb das mal zu den Entwicklern weiter. Marc-Philipp (Talk) [[w:c:mum:MeerUndMehr|mum] Kirby] 18:50, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Bug aufgenommen. --Avatar 06:25, 19. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 06:25, 19. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie Hallo, wir haben wieder im GTA-Wiki ein Problem: Ich füge bei vielen Seiten die Kategorie: Militärstützpunkte hinzu, allerdings zeigt die Seite nur eine der Seiten in der Kategorie auch wirklich an. Könntest du dich damit mal befassen? Ich hoffe, es war verständlich, was ich hier geschrieben hab. Ziani15 19:07, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Ich hab mal was getestet: Nach einem Testedit scheint es die Kategorien einzufügen. Ich berate mich mal mit den Technikern, woran das liegt. Sollten die keine Idee haben, kann ich euch mit dem Bot helfen, dass es angezeigt wird. Marc-Philipp (Talk) [[w:c:mum:MeerUndMehr|mum] Kirby] 19:11, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) alles klar, wir warten ;) Ziani15 21:56, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Bug aufgenommen. Er tritt auch in anderen Wikis auf. --Avatar 06:24, 19. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 06:24, 19. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Rechtschreibung Hallo mir ist aufgefallen das es ziemlich viele Rechtschreibfehler in einigen Artikeln gibt und wollt fragen ob ich mich darum kümmern kann. ich bin ganz gut in solchen Dingen und würde mich dann auch anmelden! Gruß Elisa :Selbstverständlich - das ist sogar hoch erwünscht! :) Marc-Philipp (Talk) ~ Geschichten ~ 19:07, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ok mach ich sofort! :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 19:07, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC) adopted wiki Hi Tim hatte vor einem halben Jahr schon mal Beantragt glaube ich das User:Judithhh und User:Robert.Giessmann als Büroka und Admin im Musik Wiki abgesetzt wird. Da ich selbst Judithhh nur durch Umwege 2009 noch einmal erreichen konnte. Da immer noch neue oder Mithelfende auf Ihrer Seite, Hilfe erhoffen und darauf schreiben aber keine Antwort kommt. 11:00, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Erledigt für Robert. Judithhh scheint aber noch aktiv zu sein? --Avatar 17:03, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Hm danke erst einmal aber sie ist erst durch mein anschreiben per E-Mail noch einmal aktiv geworden, vielleicht kommt sie ja doch noch einmal wieder. Juru hat je schon adminrechte und kümmert sich darum das wp artikel die nicht aufgenommen werden können, im wiki weiterhin überleben können. Mal schauen, sollte Sie nicht mehr antworten geht es bestimmt auch erst einmal ohne Büroka. Danke dir trotzdem erst einmal :) 22:47, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 22:47, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Problem mit SVG-Datei Hallo, das SVG-Bild auf dieser Seite wird fehlerhaft dargestellt. Mit den anderen SVG-Dateien gibt es keine Probleme. Zaibatsu 16:22, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Augenscheinlich "nur" ein Schluckauf. Ein 'purge' hat das Bild repariert. --Avatar 17:01, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Das funktioniert auf weiten Strecken immer noch nicht. Der Staff versucht das Problem immer unter den Teppich zu kehren, indem es die Bilder einfach verkleinert... Zaibatsu 20:34, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Kannst du mir noch ein (oder noch besser mehrere) Beispiele nennen, wo ein purge nicht hilft? Danke. --Avatar 10:13, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 10:13, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) Wikianswers Hi Tim hatte gerade mal ein Problem im frag Wiki. Dabei wollte ich auf einer Diskussion meine Text abspeichern. Konnte ich aber nicht. Auf drücken von "Seite speichern" wollte das Wiki mir ständig mein geschriebenes zum download anbieten??? auch auf Vorschau!!! Habe noch mla geladen und meinen Text einfach gespeichert. Danach hat es funktioniert? ich sollte die Index.php speichern... wollte mal fragen ob das schon öfters vorkam oder ob ich mal wieder der einzigste Depp bin dem das passiert ;) 20:02, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Nope. Es gibt noch andere „Deppen“ ;), die ebenfalls damit zu kämpfen hatten: Vorhin erhielt ich beim Absetzen eines Edits erst einen Time-Out, beim zweiten Versuch dann eine Whitepage. Erst beim dritten Versuch wurde mein Edit auch gespeichert. Doch bis die Seite aufgebaut war, vergingen 32 Sekunden. Manche Seiten, bzw. Dateien wurden gleich gar nicht angezeigt. Da macht man schon extra wenig um die Server zu entlasten und wenn man dann doch einmal etwas arbeitet, sind sie darüber so schockiert, dass sie gleich in Streik gehen... ;) -- 20:38, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Pah ha' k ich hatte auf deine Disku geschrieben und dachte ich wäre der erste der dir schreibt, weil mir kein Antrag angezeigt wurde. Sachen gibet 20:58, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::Habs gesehen. Melde mich aber erst morgen dazu. Btw. sieht die Disku nur so leer aus, weil ich den Kram aus 2009 archiviert hab. ;) -- 21:01, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::::(das müsste ich auch mal bei so... einigen Wikis machen. Aber siehe diese Disku! Da geht noch einiges :P ) 21:07, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Eine weitere bisher nicht-abgearbeitete Diskussionsleiche, die sich aber inzwischen erledigt haben dürfte. Nicht? Dann entferne bitte den Baustein und benenne nocheinmal das Problem. Danke. --Avatar 11:18, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 11:18, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) de.softwareverzeichnis Hallo, ich melde mich mal wieder mit einer Bitte: Könntest du für das Wiki bitte einen Glossar: Namensraum hinzufügen, in dem die Seiten auch als Artikel gezählt werden? -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png · 14:25, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Ich vermute, dass sich diese Anfrage durch den Merge der verschiedenen Software-Wikis erledigt hat? Wenn nicht, bitte Baustein entfernen und nocheinmal darauf hinweisen, danke. --Avatar 11:21, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 11:21, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage:Löschen Hallo Avatar, ich habe im GTA-Wiki auf Anfrage eine Vorlage „Löschen“ erstellt, soll heißen, der Wikipedia entnommen. Erstens: Ist das in Ordnung? Zweitens: Eine Formatierung wie im Original wäre wünschenswert, wurde beim Kopieren aber nicht übernommen. Könnte das jemand von euch richten? Zaibatsu 20:49, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :: Do musst nur in der Vorlage angeben das es eine Kopie ist. Einfacher wäre es wenn du einfach eine eigene machst. 21:01, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::Hab mich zu Zweitens auch kurz eingemischt und McCoumans Bearbeitungen noch etwas ergänzt ;). Zum ersteren würde ich mir die Frage stellen, ob Text und Vorlagenstruktur Schöpfungshöhe haben, ein Hinweis auf die Quelle Wikipedia mit Link zu den Autoren wäre aber IMHO sicherlich nicht falsch. Im Zweifelsfalle könntest du die Vorlage auch noch nachträglich vollständig aus der Wikipedia mit allen Versionen in dein Wiki importieren. --Diamant talk 22:50, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::: Danke wie immer ;) Ich weis leider auch nicht ob es so schöpferischen Wert hat, aber jemand hats ja mal gemacht?! Und auch das ist Zeitaufwendig, ich würde spontan sagen ja? Aber wäre auch mal Interessiert wie man das handhaben darf 16:23, 9. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Nach meiner rechtlichen Laienmeinung ist hier keine ausreichende Schöpfungshöhe gegeben. Es ist aber mindestens guter Stil kurz auf der Disku einen Link zum Original anzugeben, bei dem man sich bedient hat. --Avatar 11:22, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 11:22, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Sonder Funktionen - FFXIclopedia Hallo Avatar, Ich wollte mal direkt Anfragen, weil es in diesem Englischsprachigen Wiki funktionen gibt, wie das Never-Ending-Quiz und das Punktesystem, sowie das Geschenkesystem. Gibts das nun auch für die Deutschen seiten? soweit ich weiß war das Punktesystem ja nur ne Testphase. lg Yuuki 09:26, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Ich hab folgendes Bild entdeckt für den Zeitraum 08-09. Gibts davon vielleicht auch ne Aktuelle Version? :) Yuuki 07:30, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) thumb :Stats sind rechts. Marc-Philipp (Talk) [[w:c:mum:MeerUndMehr|mum] Kirby] 08:27, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Bei Bedarf erstelle ich eins im alten Design. --Avatar 08:49, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::RE Ihr zwei seit klasse ^_^ ::: somit ist meine EDIT beantwortet und die ersten fragen bleiben offen? Yuuki 10:46, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::EDIT: Ich finde das alte Design wesentlich übersichtlicher, wäre toll wenn du mir da eins erstellen würdest. Gibts eigentlich auch ne Stat wo man sieht, wie die Artikel Zahl wächst? :) lg Yuuki 11:52, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::::RE Hallo Avatar, ich weiß zwar nicht ob du meine fragen oben überlesen hast, aber ich wollte nochmal auf diese hinweisen. Desweiteren wollte ich fragen. Ist es möglich das die Anzeige der Bearbeiter bei den Artikel rechts unten so angezeigt wird wie im englischen mit den kleinen Avatarbildern links unten? schöne grüße Yuuki 10:37, 15. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Werden die hälfte meine fragen mit absicht ignoriert? XD Yuuki 13:31, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Keine Angst, siehe letzter Punkt in der Box oben rechts auf der Seite. Ich habe eben 20 Minuten lang mit einem unserer Entwickler diskutiert ob und wie wir mit deiner Anfrage umgehen. Leider habe ich da keine erfreuliche Antwort für dich. Die Entwicklung der Social Tools wurde schon vor einiger Zeit eingestellt, weil sie nicht die gewünschten Effekte erzeugt haben. Sie sind nicht lokalisiert und sehr wartungsaufwändig - werden aber bei auftretenden Problemen weder von uns noch von einem Dritten gefixt, da wir uns den Aufwand nicht leisten können. Auch in die anderen Extensions und Tools von Wikia sind sie nicht integriert, so dass für jedes zusätzliche Wiki auch zusätzlicher Aufwand anfällt und das ganze nicht skaliert. Hier werden mehrere Entwickler drei Kreuze machen, wenn die letzten Installationen verschwunden sind. Einzelne Bestandteile der Social Tools sind durchaus interessant - wie beispielsweise die grafische Anzeige der Autoren einer Seite und es ist durchaus möglich, dass wir die in ähnlicher Weise neu konzipieren und komplett neu programmieren. Die bestehenden Funktionen sind leider alle miteinander verwoben, so dass es nicht möglich ist, nur diese eine Funktion aktiv zu schalten. --Avatar 14:15, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::RE Schade. Leider sind es genau solche Funktionen, die für viele einen interessanten Anreiz bieten. Da bleibt wohl nur zu hoffen, das es wohl irgendwann diese Funktionen gibt, aber auf eine einfacherern weise das diese nicht so aufwendig sind zu warten etc. Das Entwickeln, Warten und Programmieren solcher spielereien ist fürwahr nicht einfach. die erfahrung hab ich selbst schon gemacht. Tja, dann heißt es: Hoffen, Hoffen, Hoffen :) vielen dank für die Ausführliche antwort, da stellt sich mri aber noch eine frage: Wie sieht es den in den Wikis aus, in denen diese Funktionen aktiv ist. Werden die da weiterhin bleiben? Oder werden die über kurz oder lang entfernt? Yuuki 15:26, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::Über lang werden diese Funktionen verschwinden (müssen), da sie nicht mehr gewartet werden und somit auch nicht an Code-Änderungen im Umfeld angepasst werden können. --Avatar 11:23, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 11:23, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC)